eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4815 (6 March 2014)
The police are still knocking on the door. Phil sends Jay upstairs with Amy. Insisting it’s over, Ronnie reveals to Roxy that she killed Carl. Phil instructs Roxy to go upstairs. As Ronnie opens the door, Phil slips Carl’s phone into Roxy’s coat pocket. Sharon arrives home full of trepidation having seen the police car outside. But the police aren’t there for Ronnie, they’ve brought Lola to Phil’s after arresting her for shoplifting. She’s been cautioned but they aren’t going to take it any further. Lola’s distraught and insists she won’t do it again. Roxy comes downstairs and Phil shepherds her towards the kitchen, trying to keep her calm. Back in the living room, Lola panics that the police will ring Social Services and Sharon and Ronnie reassure her. Ronnie insists Lola’s an honorary Mitchell sister. Phil gives Lola some nappies and tells her to come to him if she needs anything for Lexi and to get the police to take her home next time. Lola explains she didn’t want Peter and Billy to find out. Phil tells Jay to walk Lola home. Phil informs Sharon that Ronnie told Roxy about Carl because she thought Sharon had gone to the police. Sharon insists Phil can trust her. She’s not sure she wants Dennis living in the house but Phil assures her Ronnie’s going to keep her head down, they’re the only people who know what happened and all they’ve got to do is keep their mouths shut. Phil pulls Sharon up on the bar contract – he knows full well she didn’t make a mistake. Sharon admits she was angry with him about Dennis’ death and wanted something that couldn’t be taken away from her. Phil assures Sharon he’d kill Ronnie himself before he let her lay one finger on her or Dennis. Meanwhile, upstairs, Roxy’s hostile to Ronnie. Ronnie can’t believe Roxy thinks she killed Carl in cold blood. Roxy accuses Ronnie of thinking no man is good enough for her and of being like Archie. She then tells Ronnie they’re finished – she doesn’t have a sister. Ian interrogates Liam. Sonia sends the kids upstairs. Carol and David walk into the middle of the argument. Liam insists he and Cindy only did it once. Carol asks Liam when he slept with Cindy and when he says last week, confirms the baby can’t be his. Listening in from the stairs, TJ’s stunned when he hears Ian saying he wants Cindy to have an abortion. TJ stands up to Ian and announces the baby’s his. In the kitchen, David suggests to Carol it’s time to tell the girls about the test results but she insists she can’t with everything going on – the Spraggans are part of the family whether he likes it or not. Carol refuses to go upstairs and lie down. Terry sends Ian away. Liam and TJ fight over Cindy and David and Terry have to separate them. Ian returns home and confronts Cindy. Ian’s scathing when Cindy insists she wants the baby and so does TJ. Cindy’s left troubled when Ian asks if she really thinks TJ will stick around. Back at the Butchers’, Carol comforts Liam. TJ can’t understand why Cindy went off with Liam after he told her he’d do the right thing. David talks to Terry about his own experiences when Carol got pregnant. When David advises him to take TJ home, Terry realises David just wants rid of him. The pair argue and Bianca tries to stop Terry leaving. David lets Terry out then locks the door, stopping an irate Bianca from following. Carol comes back downstairs with Liam and backs up David – Bianca can’t go out, she needs to talk to her about the test result. Sonia and Bianca are devastated when Carol reveals the test was positive – she’s got the gene. Credits ; Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes